Pneumatic tires which are used in aircraft landing applications tend to wear along the centerline faster than the shoulder regions. When the tire wears through the breaker assembly, it must be removed and replaced.
In the art, various breaker assembly constructions have been set forth for use in pneumatic tires in efforts to enhance certain features of the tire. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,191 to Harrington et al. discloses a strip of rubber compound interposed between adjacent layers of cord fabric in a breaker assembly in order to change the stiffness of the tread between the crown and shoulder regions.
The arrangement of the bias angle of cords within a breaker ply with respect to the bias angle of cords within an additional breaker ply, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,744 to Boussu et al., seeks to improve the roadability and riding comfort of a pneumatic tire.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,458 to Yoshida et al., a pneumatic tire having a breaker layer of rubber coated glass cords sandwiched between two layers of short cut fiber reinforced rubber is disclosed. The pneumatic tire purportedly has improved abrasion resistance, cornering power and plunger resistance.